The Darkside of Parenthood
by princessmimi1201
Summary: What if Anakin had chosen the light side over the darkside and stayed with Padmé to raise Luke and Leia?
1. Chapter 1

The Darkside of Parenthood.

 **AN:** OK, I know the first chapter starts with Windu, Sidious and Anakin, but I promise, I'll get to Anakin/Padmé and Luke & Leia eventually. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** They are the great G.L.'s (/ Disney) toys, I'm just borrowing them for awhile.

It was late and Anakin and a very pregnant Padmé were fast asleep on Coruscant. It had been a hard few months for them.

When Palpatine revealed himself to be Darth Sidious, Anakin informed Jedi Master Mace Windu. Master Windu informed Anakin to wait for him in the Jedi Council chambers. However, with the thought of losing his growing family looming over him, and Darth Sidious having promised a way to save Padmé from dying, he left the Council chambers and hurried to the Chancellor's office, where Master Windu had Sidious laying on the edge of a large window frame, the window broken during the lightsaber fight between Master Windu and Sidious.

"You are under arrest _my Lord_." Master Windu said then he looked up and noticed Anakin had walked in.

"Anakin… I told you it would come to this. The Jedi are taking over." Sidious tried to convince Anakin.

"The oppression of the Sith will never return. You have lost." Master Windu said to Sidious.

"No. No. No. You will die!" Sidious shouted at Master Windu, he then proceeded to throw Force Lightning at Master Windu, who absorbed the lightning with his Lightsaber but was straining to do so. Anakin turned his head from the bright lights.

"He's a traitor!" Sidious yelled at Anakin over the electrical crackling.

"He is the traitor!" Master Windu also shouted, trying to convince Anakin of his side.

"I have the power to save the one you love." Sidious strained. "You must choose."

"Don't listen to him, Anakin!" Master Windu begged as he struggled with his lightsaber to hold back the lightning.

"Don't let him kill me." Sidious begged as his face slowly morphed.

Anakin shielded his face with his cloak, once again blinded by the light show before him.

"I can't hold it any longer." Sidious said weakly. "I…I…I…I can't. I…I… I'm weak. I'm… I'm too weak."

"Anakin!" Sidious shouted as the lightning stopped and Master Windu once again pointed his lightsaber at the Dark Lord.

"Help me Help me!" Sidious begged Anakin once more.

"I…I…I can't hold on any longer." Sidious muttered.

"I'm going to end this once and for all." Master Windu stated strongly

"You can't." Anakin spoke for the first time since entering the room. "He must stand trial."

"He has control of the senate and the courts. He's too dangerous to be left alive." Master Windu pointed out.

"I'm too weak. Don't kill me. Please." Sidious begged once more.

"But he says that he has the power to keep people from dying Master." Anakin said. "He's promised to help me keep Padmé alive."

"Anakin. Think. Padmé is a healthy young woman. How could a simple pregnancy suddenly go wrong?" Master Windu asked while his lightsaber was still leveled at Sidious.

Master Windu had a point. Padmé was happy and healthy, apart from worrying about Anakin lately. What could suddenly go so wrong that would cause her to die during childbirth?

"But what about your dream, Anakin?" Sidious asked, "You had a dream about your mother and look what happened to her."

"Anakin. Don't listen to him." Master Windu pleaded. "He's trying to trick your mind."

"No Anakin! Only you can save Padmé! You must choose!" Sidious insisted

"Anakin! Padmé is fine. Nothing is going to happen to her." Master Windu tried to convince Anakin.

"SHUT UP!"

Quick as the lightning Sidious threw earlier, Anakin pulled out his lightsaber and cut down the first person he saw….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anakin pulled his lightsaber out and Sidious's lifeless body fell limp. He stood still for a moment, breathing heavily as a bead of sweat traced the scar along his eye.

And it was as if a light switch was clicked on. The fog on his brain was lifted. Padmé was going to be ok and he knew it. He knew it as surely as he knew his mother was in trouble years ago and he knew the dreams would be gone too.

He stood up straight and extinguished his lightsaber and then, still breathing heavily, turned to look at Master Windu, who also extinguished his blade. Master Windu stepped down off the large window sill, and put his hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"How do you feel, Anakin?" He asked

"I feel…" Anakin paused as he tried to describe what it was he felt, "I feel… as if a great weight has been lifted, as if I'm finally feeling the real, true Force for the first time."

"That's great Anakin." Master Windu said. He took his hand from Anakin's shoulder and placed his lightsaber on his belt and then looked back at Anakin.

"I feel Padmé through the Force." Anakin said, "She's going to be alright after all."

"Yes, Anakin, she is."

"I need to see her."

"Then go to her. I'll make sure things are handled here and we'll see that you're actions here are dealt with later."

That being said, Anakin ran off at top speed through the Senate Building back to the starfighter he had flown here and headed off toward home.

When Anakin's starfighter pulled up to the platform outside the apartment, he barely gave time for the engine to shut off before he jumped out and ran inside.

"Padmé!" He called out. "Padmé! Padmé!"

Padmé came out from the bedroom. "Anakin? What is it?" She asked.

He ran to her and embraced her as tight as he could around her pregnant belly and then he kissed her passionately.

"My lord, Ani. What has gotten into you?" Padmé asked, worried about her husband.

"The Chancellor's dead, Padmé. I killed him." He replied.

"What!?" She exclaimed, shocked at the news.

"He revealed himself to be the Sith Lord the Jedi have been hunting for. He tried to trick me Padmé. Tried to say that he could keep you from dying, but as soon as he was dead… I knew you and the baby would be OK." He kissed her again. When he pulled away, he smiled, and made a silent vow that no one would hurt his family as long as he was around.

"For 800 years in training Jedi I have, question why the rules are none of them have." Yoda scolded Anakin.

Anakin stood before the Jedi Council to answer for both killing Sidious and for marrying Padmé.

"I understand, Master." Anakin replied

"Why do this, did you?" Yoda asked

"I had to follow my heart Master Yoda." Anakin told him, "Padmé and I love each other."

"How long have you been married?" Master Windu asked

"Three years Master." Anakin replied

Nearly every member on the Council started speaking at once.

"This is an outage!" Anakin heard one member cry out.

"He should be removed from the Order." He heard another say.

He heard one member say something in a language he didn't understand.

After a moment, Yoda simply held up his hand and everyone quieted down.

"Ready, we are, to deliver your punishment young Skywalker." Yoda said

Anakin stood a little bit straighter, ready to take whatever they may give.

Mace and Yoda looked at each other for a moment and then looked at Anakin.

"For breaking the Jedi code, your punishment, Anakin Skywalker, is…."

Anakin held his breath.

"You are hereby removed from the Jedi Council." Master Windu spoke.

Anakin let out the breath he was holding, relieved. He was still a Jedi and he'll be happy with that.

Anakin bowed, "Thank you Masters."

"To your actions in the Chancellor's office, we must now turn our attention." Yoda said.

"You killed a very dangerous man Anakin and probably saved my life in the process." Master Windu spoke. He then looked at Obi-Wan.

"For that reason," Obi-Wan said, "You have been given the rank of Jedi Master."

Anakin stood there amazed. He knew for sure he was to be kicked out of the Order, now he's a Jedi Master. Wait until Padmé hears about this. He grinned from ear to ear. Things were finally looking up for him.

 **AN:** Shout out to my hubby for helping me with "Yoda speak" and thanks to Liu-Mikang and Allie Mcclure for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Anakin and Padmé slept peacefully in their apartment on Coruscant. It was late and they would be leaving in the morning for the Lake Country of Naboo to start preparations for their baby. Artoo was plugged in in a corner and switched off for the night but his sensors remained alert for anything that might be of any danger to his owners. Threepio was also switched off for the night elsewhere in the apartment.

Padmé rolled over and was awoken, by what she didn't know, probably the baby kicking. She smiled softly as she thought about the baby. She couldn't wait until morning. She felt like a kid on Life Day. She suddenly realized that she was thirsty, so she got up quietly as not to disturb Anakin and made her way to the kitchen and got a glass of water. As she was crawling back in to bed she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. It went away as quickly as it came so she lay down quietly, but the pain came back only this time it was slightly worse and then it was gone again. But it came back a third time. Fearing something might be wrong with her baby, she turned and woke Anakin.

"Anakin…"Padmé shook him.

Anakin mumbled and grumbled.

"Anakin." She shook him more forcefully this time.

Anakin pushed her hand away.

"ANAKIN SKYWALKER! WAKE UP NOW!" She yelled and shoved him.

"Huh? Wha? Padmé? What's wrong?" He asked half asleep.

"I think the baby's trying to make an appearance." She said.

"What do you mean?" He asked not understanding.

"I think I'm in labor you dolt." She told him.

"Oh. OH! Artoo." Artoo sprang to life and rolled to Anakin's bedside. "Wake Threepio and have him alert the medical droid. Tell them Padmé's in labor."

Artoo rolled off to find Threepio as Anakin turned his attention back to Padmé. Anakin used the Force to turn the lights in the bedroom on. He then grabbed hold of Padmé's hand.

"Padmé, how can you be in labor? You're still a month away from your due date." Anakin pointed out.

"I don't know." Padmé said through pain and gritted teeth, squeezing Anakin's hand.

Once again, as quickly as the pain came, it went away. Padmé braced herself for another onslaught, but the pain didn't come back. She waited and waited, but it didn't come.

"Um…Anakin…" Padmé said worriedly.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"It's gone." She told him.

"What's gone?" He asked.

"The pain, it just stopped." Padmé said.

"What do you mean it just…"

About that time the medical droid walked in with his medical equipment

"What seems to be the problem?" The droid asked politely.

"It's my wife." Anakin spoke up, "She was in labor, but now we're not so sure."

"Well, let's have a look." The droid replied and began pulling out various instruments with which to work…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S CARRYING TWINS?!" Anakin shouted in disbelief.

The droid pulled is listening probe away from Padmé's stomach.

"I found two heartbeats instead of just one. Therefore, she's carrying twins."

"Oh, Ani…" Padmé said too happy to speak.

Anakin turned to Padmé and kissed her.

When they pulled apart, Padmé was back to business.

"What about the pain I felt?"

"It seems, Miss, that you experienced false labor."

"False Labor?" She asked is disbelief

"Yes Miss, happens all the time, nothing to worry about."

"I see. Thank you for your help."Padmé said

"Not a problem Miss." The droid said as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Padmé stopped him.

"Yes Miss?"

"Do you know the genders of the babies?" she asked

"Why yes Miss, A girl and a boy."

Padmé smiled. " _One of each,"_ she thought happily.

She thanked him again and the droid left. Padmé then turned to Anakin.

"Oh Ani, twins. Can you believe it?"

"No Padmé. I almost can't. I'm happy though." Anakin grinned from ear to ear.

"Do you think we can handle two babies at once?" She asked almost worriedly.

"Padmé, with all we've been through together, I think we can handle even the Skywalker twins."

"I guess so." Padmé replied. "Shall we go back to sleep, dear darling husband?"

"I don't think so. Look." Anakin gestured to the window and Padmé looked out.

The sun was just barely peeking out over the horizon casting the faint hint of a warm glow on everything. Padmé turned back to Anakin.

"Well, shall I make us breakfast then?"She asked.

"No way, Milady. You've had a rough night. You rest in bed, while I make YOU breakfast IN bed. How does that sound?" Anakin offered.

Padmé giggled. "That sounds divine."

Anakin kissed her once more before hopping out of bed and putting on a shirt.

He turned to leave and when he got to the door of the bedroom , Padmé stopped him.

"Anakin…"  
"Yeah?" He turned to look at her.

"Twins." She said grinning.

"Twins." He answered her grin with one of his own and then turn and made his way to the kitchen.

 **AN:** Thanks to sw1fan for the review! Keep the reviews coming people!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Anakin and Padmé were on their way to Naboo. They were aboard Padmé's Nubian Starship and Anakin was piloting. Artoo was co-piloting and Threepio was elsewhere looking after Padmé.

"Artoo, take over. I wanna check on Padmé." Anakin instructed his little droid friend.

With a few beeps and clicks as his reply, Artoo took over piloting the ship and Anakin got up to go find Padmé. He found her and Threepio in the small kitchenette and dining area. Padmé was resting at the dining table and Threepio was fixing her something to eat.

"At this point I shouldn't be amazed at how much you're eating, but yet I still am." He told her.

"I'm eating for three, you nerfherder."

"Speaking of which, have you called your family and told them we're having two bundles of joy?"  
Padmé shook her head "No, I wanted to wait until we get there and surprise them with the news. They're meeting us at the lake house."

Anakin nodded. "OK."

Suddenly, Padmé gasped. "Ooo." She said out loud.

"What?! What is it?!" Anakin asked overreacting.

"It's nothing, Ani. One of the babies is kicking, that's all." She said

"Really? Where? Can I feel?" He asked.

"Sure." She answered and grabbed his hand and placed it on the spot where her baby was kicking. Anakin sat for a minute and felt nothing.

"I don't feel anything." He said

"Patience, young padawan." Padmé said with a grin.

Anakin shook his head but sat quietly and sure enough a moment later he felt a little tap against his hand. Anakin grinned from ear to ear.

"I…I'm…I'm speechless Padmé." He said.

They both shared a grin and then a passionate kiss.

"Oh! Miss Padmé… your snack is ready." Threepio interrupted them.

They pulled apart and Padmé turned to Threepio.

"Thank you Threepio." She said as Threepio placed the plate of food in front of her.

"Better hurry up and eat. We should be arriving at Naboo anytime." Anakin told her

"OK." Padmé replied as she began to eat.

"I better go check on Artoo." Anakin said standing up, he kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you." He told her.

"Mhmhema foo." She replied.

"What?" He asked confused.

She swallowed her food. "I love you too."

Anakin chuckled as he turned and headed toward the cockpit.

 **AN:** Thanks once again to sw1fan for the review! And credit to my hubby for the nerfherder joke. Keep the reviews coming!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Anakin held Padmé's hand as they walked down the ramp of the ship. They had finally arrived at the Nubian Spaceport. They had been cooped up in the starship for several hours and they still had another hour to go to get to the lake house by speeder.

"Are you alright? Can you make it?" Anakin asked as he helped Padmé make her way to the waiting speeder.

"Yes Ani. I'm fine." She said as she carefully sat down in the co-pilot's seat, "Now go help Threepio with our bags." She said once she was settled.

"Yes, dear."Anakin said. He then quickly made his way back up the ramp and into the ship.

In no time flat, Anakin had the bags and both droids loaded into the speeder. He immediately sat in the pilot's seat and turned and looked at Padmé.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Am I ever." She replied.

"Alright then. Let's go." He fired up the speeder's engine and they zoomed off toward the Lake Country.

It was no time, and they were pulling up at the lake house. After the speeder came to a stop, Anakin quickly got out and ran to help Padmé step out. She took a moment while he unloaded Threepio and Artoo. A gentle breeze blew by and she could smell the flowers from the garden behind the house, and she started gently stroking her stomach.

"Padmé." Anakin said, bringing her back to reality.

"Yes?" She said

"You ready head in and see the family?" He asked.

"Of course." She replied

Anakin then made his way to her and then helped her into the house with Threepio and Artoo following behind.

"Aunt Padmé! Uncle Anakin!" The two girls yelled in excitement and came running from the living room where they had been playing.

"Hello my little ewoks." Anakin squatted down so that they could run and hug him. Ryoo and Pooja each took different side. Anakin grabbed them and picked them up, pretending to grunt as he did so.

"Arrrrggg! Not so little any more. I bet you guys could pick me up." He told them.

"I don't think so Uncle Anakin." Pooja said.

"Yeah, you're too big." Ryoo stated.

"Not true. Why don't you guy give it a try." Anakin encouraged them.

Padmé stood by watching curiously as Anakin stood both girls back on their feet.

"Ryoo, you grab on to that leg," Anakin told her and she grabbed his right leg,

" Pooja you grab the other," and Pooja grabbed his left leg.

"Now both of you, try as hard as you can to lift me."

Both girls grunted, struggled, strained and tried with all their might to pick up Anakin.

Anakin closed his eyes and simply stretched out with his feelings into the Force and after a moment, he began to lift off the ground and levitate. Ryoo and Pooja both squealed with absolute joy.

"OK girls, it's time to put Uncle Anakin down now." Padmé said after a moment.

Slowly, Anakin lowered himself back down to the floor and opened his eyes. Both girls immediately let go and squealed and giggled.

"What's with all the squealing?" Padmé's mother, Jobal came from the kitchen where she had been preparing lunch.

"Hi mom." She said.  
"Anakin! Padmé! You're here! Ruwee! Sola! They're here! How long have you been here?" She rushed over and hugged them.

"Just a few minutes. Anakin was just saying hello to the girls." Padmé said as she pulled out of her mother's embrace.

"Look at you. You're so big. " Jobal said as she rubbed Padmé's stomach affectionately.

"Are you hungry?" She asked Padmé.

"Starving." Padmé replied.

"Padmé, you ate an hour ago on the ship." Anakin pointed out.

"Remember Anakin, she's eating for two." Jobal gently reminded him before taking Padmé's hand and starting toward the kitchen. Anakin and Padmé shared a knowing grin while Anakin watched Padmé follow her mother to the kitchen.

 **AN:** Thanks to sw1fan, StarWarsFreakyGeek, and KarenStarfire for the reviews. Keep 'em coming people.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ruwee and Sola met Padmé, Anakin, Jobal and the girls in the dining room. They proceeded to say their hellos and then everyone sat at the table but Jobal who went into the kitchen and came back with a plate of food for Padmé. Everyone made small talk until Padmé had finished her food.

Padmé sat back in her chair and pushed her plate away as she chewed her last bite of food.

"Thanks mom." She said. "That was delicious."

"You're welcome sweetie." Jobal stood and took Padmé's plate back to the kitchen, she quickly returned and sat back down.

"So," Sola said, "How've you two been?"

"Well, we had to call a medical droid to the apartment last night." Anakin said.

"What!? What for!?" Jobal asked worriedly

"Don't worry mom, I'm fine. I was having labor pains and it turned out to be false labor."

"Oh thank the heavens." Jobal said.

"But we do have some news to share with you guys." Anakin said.

They looked at each other and then back at Anakin and Padmé.

"We're having twins." Padmé said with a grin.

They sat silent for a moment.

"Why that's… that's wonderful!" Sola said grinning, "Isn't mom and dad?"

"Yes…YES! It is! It is wonderful!" Jobal said happily.

They all looked at Ruwee who was just sitting there.

"Dad?" Padmé said. "Did you hear me?"

A single tear slid down his cheek.

"Yes Padmé, I heard you and I couldn't be happier."

Padmé stood and went around and hugged her father around the neck.

"I love you Daddy." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too."

As Anakin looked on, he hoped to have the same relationship with his children that Padmé had with her parents and that he had had with his mother.

"Anakin," Padmé pulled him from his thoughts. "You still have to bring in our things from the speeder."She said as she came to stand next to where he was sitting.

"Alright Angel, I'll get them." He stood and kissed her on the cheek and then made his way toward the front door.

Padmé sat down in Anakin's abandoned seat.

"So do you know the genders yet?" Sola asked

"Yes, a boy and a girl." Padmé replied

"Have you thought about names?" Ruwee asked

"Why…no. No we haven't." Padmé said.

"Well, don't you think you should, I mean, you're a month away from giving birth, lil sis." Sola said

"It's not on purpose that we haven't. The subject just hasn't come up yet." Padmé said.

"Well, like Sola said, the babies will be here before you know it." Jobal pointed out.

About that time, Anakin came back in from bringing in their things.

"OK. The bags are in our room." He said as he stood in the doorway. He looked at Padmé and watched as she stretched her back.

"You OK, Padmé?" He asked concerned.

"Not really. My back is a little achy." She said.

He walked over and started rubbing her back.

"Why don't you go lay down for a bit?" He suggested. "We've been traveling for most of the day. You need to rest."

"Yeah Padmé, and after you've rested, we can start on the nursery." Jobal said.

"Alright." Padmé said. "Lying down for a bit does sound like a really good idea."

Anakin held out his hand to help her up, she took it and stood up.

"I'll see you all in an hour or so." She said as she made her way to the doorway.

"Have a good rest darling." Jobal called after her.

Slowly but surely, Anakin and Padmé made their way to the bedroom.

 **AN:** Sorry this update took forever. Inspiration took longer to hit this time around. Thanks to sw1fan, KarenStarfire and Liu-Mikang for the reviews. Keep the reviews coming people.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

An hour later, Padmé awoke from her nap. She sat up on the side of the bed and stretched. Her back felt good as new. She heard a noise from the other side of the room and turned and looked and saw Artoo rolling toward her.

'Anakin must have programmed him to watch over me' She thought.

She stood and walked out of the room and went looking through the house trying to find someone. She found her mother doing some cleaning in the kitchen.

"Well, good afternoon sleepyhead." Jobal greeted her.

"Hey mom. Where's Anakin?" Padmé asked

"You're father and he are out in the garage." She told Padmé.

"OK. I'm going to go out and see them." Padmé said and she turned toward the door.

"Wait, Anakin said not to let you go out there." Jobal said.

"But why?" Padmé whined like she did when she was a child.

"Well, for one thing, there are chemicals out there that could be harmful to the babies if you were to inhale them, and for another, there are tools out there that you could get hurt on."

Padmé sighed but she realized that her mother was right. She turned to leave the kitchen when Anakin came in the back door.

"Hi Angel, have a nice nap?" He asked.

"I did. What are you and my dad up to in the garage?" Padmé asked

"We've started work on a second crib." Anakin answered "It should be done by the time the babies arrive."

"Second crib?" Padmé asked confused.

"Your father went to work on the first one when he found out you were pregnant." Jobal informed her. "It's in the nursery waiting on you."

"Oh. OK." Padmé said. "Let's go look at the nursery then. You coming Ani?"

"No, I promised Ruwee that I'd be right back. I only came in to get us something to drink." He said as he walked to the chiller, grabbed to drinks and closed it

"OK Ani. You and dad don't work too hard out there." Padmé said, she then stood and walked over to Anakin and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes Angel." He said, he then turned and walked out the back door and back to the garage.

"Well, let's go find Sola and then go see what we can do about the nursery." Jobal said and she and Padmé left the kitchen.

 _ **Later that night**_

"What a day…" Anakin said as he and Padmé crawled into bed.

"I know… but don't go to sleep yet. We need to talk." She said.

"What about?" Anakin asked, a little aggravated.

"Baby names." Padmé said patiently.

"Oh." Anakin calmed down. "Yeah, we haven't discussed baby names have we?"

"No and I think we need to, given how close I am to giving birth."

"Well, which do you wanna start with, the boy or the girl?" Anakin asked.

"Umm…" Padmé thought for a moment. "The girl."

"OK, do you know any girl names?" Anakin asked

"Well, I always wanted to name my daughter after my late grandmother. I was rather close to her as a child." Padmé said.

"What was her name?" Anakin asked

"Leia." She responded

"Leia." Anakin said trying out the name. "I like it. Leia it is."

"Now for our son." Padmé said

"What about naming him after my mother's father? Luke?" Anakin asked

"I like it." Padmé said "Leia and Luke Skywalker."

With that Anakin and Padmé shared a passionate kiss.

"Goodnight Angel." Anakin said.

"Goodnight Ani." Padmé responded.

Anakin then reached into the Force and the lights in the room slowly faded into nothing and they drifted off to sleep. Dreaming of happiness with Luke and Leia.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _ **One Month Later**_

The nursery was finished. The walls had been painted and all the little details had been sorted out, and the family was having a relaxing day at the lake shore. Padmé, Jobal and Sola were relaxing on the sand and enjoying the sun. Ruwee was fishing nearby, while Ryoo and Pooja made sand structures at the shoreline and Anakin stood in the water meditating.

Sola and Jobal were in a heated debate, over what Padmé wasn't sure. She was just sitting and enjoying the sunshine, for she knew that days like this would be far and few between when Luke and Leia arrived. She was sitting quietly when she suddenly felt a slight, sharp twinge of pain in her back. It was gone as soon as it came so she didn't say anything to her mother and sister. A few moments later it came back, only this time it lasted slightly longer, but it went away. The third time it came, it made her gasp a little, which Jobal noticed and turned to look at her.

"Padmé, what's wrong sweetheart?" Jobal asked, her voiced filled with concern.

"I keep getting this sharp pain." Padmé answered.

"Where at?" Sola asked.

"In my back." Padmé said

"Hmmm… " Jobal thought for a moment, "Why don't you try lying down and see if that helps…"

Sola stood and spread a blanket out on the sand and Padmé got up and laid down on it.

"Is that better?" Sola asked.

Padmé laid there for a moment and nothing happened.

"Yes, that helped." Padmé said

Suddenly, Anakin's senses light up like Christmas. He turned just in time to see Padmé curl up in pain.

"Padmé!" Anakin shouted.

He then ran as fast as the Force would let him over to her. By the time he got to her she had relaxed.  
"Padmé, are you ok?" Anakin asked as the family gathered around.

"No Ani. The babies are coming." She said.

After she spoke, another wave of pain ripped through her and she curled up as best she could.

"OK Angel." Anakin said.

"We need to get her into the house and call the medical droid." Jobal said

"Right. Angel, can you walk?" Anakin asked.

"I can try." Padmé said through huffs and puffs.

Anakin helped her up and they turned and attempted to make their way to the house. After a few steps however, Padmé had another contraction and doubled over, so Anakin picked her up and carried her the rest of the way into the house. Once inside, Anakin took Padmé to their bedroom, while Jobal gave instructions to Sola and Ruwee.

"Send for the medical droid, and then keep the girls entertained while Anakin and I help Padmé." She said.

Jobal then went to Anakin and Padmé's room. Anakin had lain Padmé down, and was sitting beside the bed holding her hand.

"First we need to change her into something much more comfortable." Jobal said as she found one of Padmé's nightgowns.

Once they had her changed and laid back down, Sola knocked on the door.

"Mom, the medical droid is here." She said as she peeked her head through the door.

"Let it in Sola." Jobal said.

Sola opened the door wider and let in the medical droid. She then shut it behind her and made her way back to the living room to wait with her father and daughters.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Padmé and Anakin sat on the bed; Padmé held Luke and Anakin held Leia.

"They're perfect." Padmé said as she looked from Luke to Leia to Anakin.

"Of course they are… They take after their mother." Anakin said

Padmé just grinned and leaned in for a kiss and as their lips were inches apart, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Anakin said.

Sola peeked her head in.

"Can I come in and meet the little ones?" She asked

"Yes." Padmé said. "Come on in."

She quietly came in and stood by her sister and held her arms out.

"Can I hold him?" She asked.

"Of course." Padmé replied, and gently gave Luke to Sola, who looked upon him with wonder.

"He looks like Anakin." She said.

"I know. He's beautiful." Padmé said.

"Leia looks just like Padmé." Anakin says as he holds a sleeping Leia up at an angle to show her off.

"They're both beautiful." Sola said as she looked from Leia backed to Luke.

Luke stretched his arm out from the blanket and Sola touched her finger to his palm which he promptly grabbed.

Sola giggled, "It's nice to meet you too. He's got quite the handshake." She said

Anakin grinned, "That's my boy."

Sola and Padmé laughed.

Everyone sat quiet for a few moments, before Padmé yawned, which Anakin didn't miss.

"Padmé, you need your rest." He said as he stood and took Leia to a pink bassinet set up in the corner of the room.

"He's right, Padmé. They're both sleeping. Some advice from one mother to another… sleep when they sleep, otherwise you'll never rest." Sola said as she walked over and handed Luke to Anakin who immediately laid him down in a blue bassinet next to Leia's pink one.

"Alright," Padmé said, "I am tired." She straightened out her pillows and laid down on them. Anakin walked over to her bedside and kissed her on the forehead.

"Have a good nap Angel." He said.

She gently touched his cheek and smiled at him before rolling over and closing her eyes. Anakin quietly motioned for Sola to make her way to the door and he followed. By the time he reached it, he could feel through the Force that Padmé was sound asleep. Anakin used the Force to turn the lights down. He then left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

 **A/N:** I'm so sorry it took forever to get this chapter out. My life has been hectic lately and I've been terribly busy. But here it is folks, hot off the printing presses. Hope you enjoyed it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The sound of a crying baby pulled Padmé from her dreams. She sat up and rubbed the last remnants of sleep from her eyes. She was about to stand and see which of her children had woken her when the bedroom door opened and Anakin walked in carrying a baby bottle.

"Oh, I had hoped Leia wouldn't wake you." He said. "Your mother thought it might be time for a feeding."

"How long was I asleep?" Padmé asked.

"Only an hour." Anakin said as he moved toward Leia's bassinet and gently picked up and cradled her. Padmé watched as he took the bottle and gently rubbed the nip against her lips. Leia instantly stopped crying and opened her mouth to receive the bottle and began to eat. Anakin gingerly moved to a nearby chair and carefully sat down. He then looked at Padmé.

"Why don't you go back to sleep? We're taking care of the babies. You need your rest. Besides, you're interrupting a little Father/Daughter bonding time." Anakin half-joked.

Padmé yawned. "You don't have to tell me twice." She said. She then laid back down and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Awhile later, Padmé carefully walked into the kitchen, where everyone was sitting and talking. Anakin noticed her first and jumped up.

"Padmé?! Is everything ok? Where are Luke and Leia? We didn't hear anything on the comm I set up-"

"I'm fine Ani, and so are the babies. I'm just hungry that's all. What's this I hear about a comm?" She asked.

"Anakin, set up a comm so that we could hear if the babies were in distress." Sola said.

Padmé smiled and kissed Anakin on the cheek and then proceeded to sit in Anakin's empty chair.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Almost one in the afternoon." Ruwee answered.

"OK. Any lunch left mom?" Padmé asked.

"Yes dear. There's plenty left, and I think it might still be warm." Jobal said, she then stood and went into the kitchen.

"So," Ruwee said, "how's motherhood?" He said with a large grin.

"I wouldn't know, really. I've slept through most of it." Padmé said.

"Ah, but don't worry Ruwee, she'll be great at it when given the opportunity. I have faith in her." Anakin spoke up for her.

Jobal appeared at that moment with a plate of food for Padmé. She sat the plate down and Padmé eagerly began to eat. While Padmé ate, everyone talked and laughed and joked. Suddenly, they were interrupted by the sound of a crying baby coming from Anakin's belt.

"Well Padmé, Are you ready for your first diaper change?" Jobal asked.

"Yeah mom. Ready when you are." Padmé replied.

They stood up and walked out of the kitchen, together.


	11. Final Chapter

Final Chapter

 **6 months later**

Padmé gently fastened Luke's diaper while Jobal held and rocked Leia back and forth.

"You're getting good at that." Jobal remarked.

"Thanks Mom." Padmé said.

"The real talent will come when you can change Leia's diaper, with Luke in the other hand." Jobal laughed.

"Oh my Lord, Mother!" Padmé laughed as well while she dressed Luke.

They turned when there was a knock. Anakin stood in the open doorway holding two child speeder safety seats.

"Are they ready to go?" He asked

"Yes dear." Jobal said.

"Fresh and clean." Padmé replied.

"Good. Good." Anakin said as he walked into the room and set the seats on the ground.

They gently placed each twin in a seat.

During the past six months, Anakin and Padmé had made many hard decisions. Anakin had decided to leave the Jedi Order and Padmé decided to leave the Senate. The wanted simple lives on Naboo. Anakin was going to find work in a garage and Padmé was going to stay home with the babies for now, until they were old enough for school. After that, who knew!

Once the twins were strapped in, Anakin picked up the seats.

"Is everything in the speeder?" Padmé asked

"Mm-hm." Anakin nodded.

"Artoo and Threepio too?"

"Yes Padmé."

"OK. I'm just double checking everything." Padmé said.

"Well, I've already triple checked everything. So can we go? I want you to see the house." Anakin said excitedly.

While Padmé was busy adjusting to motherhood, Anakin had found a house for them. A small, two bedroom with room to add more for when the twins get bigger.

"Yes. We can go. Bye Mom." Padmé hugged Jobal.

Jobal turned to Anakin. "Bye dear." She hugged him and then they made their way to the front room where the rest of the family was waiting. Ruwee and Sola stood and came over to where Anakin and Padmé stood with the twins.

"Bye Dad." Padmé said "See you soon." She hugged Ruwee.

"Bye sweetheart." He replied. "Be safe, and take care of my new grandbabies."

"We will Dad." Padmé said.

Ruwee turned to Anakin.

"Anakin, I'll put the word out that you're looking for work. I'm sure you'll find something in no time."

"Thanks Ruwee." Anakin said, shaking his hand.

They turned to Sola.

"Bye little sis." Sola said as they hugged.

"Bye Sola. Tell the girls we said bye, OK?" Padmé hugged Sola.

Sola looked and Anakin and gave him a big hug.

"Take care of my sister, and niece and nephew." She said

"I will." He promised.

When they parted, Anakin took Padmé's hand and they each took a twin and made their way out to the speeder. Once they were in, they waved one more good-bye to their family, who had stepped outside to see them off, and with that, they pulled off and made their way toward their new home and their destiny.

 **THE END**


End file.
